


Happy Meal

by alphabets0up



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Costumes, F/F, Fluff, Food, Oneshot, Short, Wheesa - Freeform, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabets0up/pseuds/alphabets0up
Summary: Hwasa just wants the ridiculous costumes to stop, but every time she sees Wheein as happy as a puppy wearing an oversized Christmas tree to becoming a walking set of sliced and deep fried potatoes, she shuts up.





	Happy Meal

_ Here we go again. _

 

Is what Hwasa thinks when Wheein skips out of the door, followed by stylists holding what looked to be their costumes for their performance. 

 

“Hi Hyejin-ah!”

 

Before she could even acknowledge Wheein’s presence, she quickly makes a beeline for the toilet.

 

“Bye Hyejin-ah!”

 

Hwasa sighs tiredly as she stares at the clothes that are now hanging on a rack.

 

“This needs to stop,” The youngest says with finality.

 

“What does?” Solar asks as she enters the room with Moonbyul in tow.

 

Hwasa briefly gestures to the ridiculous set of costumes for their  _ Waggy _ performance. Moonbyul snorts at the sight.

 

“The safari costumes were okay. What happened to those?” Hwasa asks nobody in particular as she gestures at the ridiculous outfits with her hand.

 

“Well the song is about dogs, so…” Solar tries to be helpful, but fails when she realizes what the costumes are.

 

“These are in no way dog costumes. How did we go from dog onesies to food?” The youngest huffs.

 

“Don’t act like you didn’t have fun having a Rudolph costume before,” Solar answers back with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

 

“That was a game; this is diff--”

 

“Unnie, be the burger to my soda?” Moonbyul suddenly asks, her eyes sparkling. The rapper picks up the burger costume, handing it to Solar with both of her hands.

 

“Why do I have to be a fat burger?” Solar asks, pouting.

 

“Because, baby, you’re the main course,” Moonbyul winks greasily.   
  


Hwasa’s so done.

 

“Disgusting,” She rolls her eyes at the pair. The youngest is about to roll her eyes out of her skull when she realizes that Solar’s actually blushing from that.

 

_ What the hell? _

 

“Why are you like this?!” Solar hits Moonbyul’s shoulder, and grabs the burger costume away from the rapper. 

 

“But f-fine, I’ll do it.. NOT because you said so!” Solar says as she walks away to the dressing rooms to put it on. Moonbyul chuckles at that, but fist pumps as soon as Solar is out of sight.

 

“Just get a room already,” Hwasa comments, ruffling her hair out of frustration. 

 

“Maybe later,” Moonbyul winks at Hwasa and the latter pretends to vomit.

 

“But really,” The rapper suddenly shifts topic, “You complain now, but once Wheein comes out of there with her cute little face you’ll follow whatever she says,” Moonbyul says with so much certainty that it frustrates Hwasa that she’s… not wrong.

 

At that moment, the bathroom door bursts open and Wheein happily skips towards the costumes.

 

“Oh, did you guys choose your costumes already?” Wheein asks curiously as she sees three costumes left on the rack.

 

“I asked Solar to be the burger to my soda,” Moonbyul remarks casually.

 

“Oh, perfect!” Wheein squeals much like a puppy. Hwasa looks away, unable to withstand the cuteness.

 

“Hyejinie, Hyejinie,” The puppy calls. Hwasa shifts her gaze back to Wheein.

 

“I wanna be the fries,” She says eagerly, pulling on Hwasa’s arm.

 

The youngest tries to ignore the growing smirk on Moonbyul’s face.

 

“Sure,” Hwasa says simply and Wheein squeals.

 

“Yay!” Wheein says, happy as ever, “You’ll be the ketchup to my fries, right?”

 

“It’s not like I have much of a choice,” Hwasa manages to mumble, her eyes concentrated on the ground.

 

Moonbyul snorts.

 

“Disgusting,” The rapper mouths. Hwasa rolls her eyes at that.

 

“You can always have a burger without soda, but you can never have ketchup without fries!” Wheein says enthusiastically as she picks up the costume. 

 

As much as the younger of the two would like to argue that she likes her fries  _ without _ ketchup, she doesn’t have the heart to ruin that big, dumb grin on her face. Hwasa tries to keep her face neutral, but she can’t control the reddish hue spreading across her cheeks.

 

Hwasa realizes quickly that it’s a bit too big for Wheein, fitting similarly to the Christmas tree she wore some time ago.

 

“Why don’t you be the ketchup instead? I can be the fries,” Hwasa suggests. Wheein’s lips form into a pout, and the youngest tries her best not to stare at it for too long.

 

She fails.

 

“But ketchup makes everything better!” Wheein whines.

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, y-you should wear it!” Wheein stutters, “It suits you since you’re always red hot like ketchup, and I’m just a potato...” Hwasa bites back her anger upon hearing insecurity in Wheein’s tone.

 

Wheein may be a potato, but she is definitely one very cute potato, Hwasa thinks to herself. 

 

She’d rather not give any more fodder to Moonbyul to feast on.

 

“The costume will cover your face like the Christmas tree,” Hwasa deadpans, recalling how much Wheein struggled when they danced to  _ Wind Flower. _

 

“It’s okay, you’ll help me get it out of the way!”

 

“Wheein, you’ll get hurt--”

 

“I’ll put this on now!”

 

“Wheein,” Hwasa calls again, but the puppy is already out of sight. 

 

“Ugh…” She grumbles.

 

“Just get a room already,” Moonbyul says dramatically, much to Hwasa’s annoyance, “What was that Hwasa-ssi? I couldn’t hear you over your constant flirting.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Moonbyul swaggers away victoriously after that, and Hwasa’s left to suffer wearing another ridiculous costume that doesn’t give justice to her curves.

 

But when Hwasa sees Wheein with the biggest, happiest grin on her face during their  _ Waggy  _ performance despite having the top of the costume go over her face over and over again, Hwasa decides that she wouldn’t mind being the ketchup to her fries again.

 

…

..

.

 

Even if the hat looked absolutely stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you guys enjoyed reading! this idea literally just came from laughing at a compilation of MMM's waggy performances HAHAHA :')


End file.
